Shipping
by XblackcrimsonsunX
Summary: Ehh why not So longs as it's T rated
1. Chapter 0

Hello all ever had the urge to write a homestuck fic but can't decide which pairing?

yeah that's how I feel right about know so if anyone wants to send a pairing over I'll see what I can write!

If you want a certain quadrent or anything specific just add it in

Im waiting~ :


	2. Chapter 1

**Another timeline where sober Gamzee killing nepeta and Equius never happened and everyone is still alive on the meteor **

**Nepeta sits in her hive/room against her 'shipping wall' trolling her moirail out of boredom**

AC: 33 *ac silently crawls into her Moirails hive cautious of the scrap metal and dangerhiss nails lying halfheartedly on the floor walking furrther in she spots her unfurtunate prey*

AC: :33 *ac takes her position and swishes her tail twice bufur she tackle-pounces him! Befur ac's moirail gives a stern talking yet again about tackle-pouncing him ac asks a simple question*

AC: :33 Hey Equihiss are you busy?

AC: :33 oh yeah you must be with Aradia right now sorry

CT: D-} hello nepeta

CT: D-} I was indeed with my matesprit Aradia but she has left to have a feelings jam with her moirail so there's no need to apologise but I must ask you to stop with your silly roleplaying

AC: :33 oh so I caught you at a purrfect time and I shall nefur stop!

Equius: D-} …very well

CT: D-} I suppose so now have you a reason to contact me?

AC: :33 I was bored and no one was online

CT: D-} ah yes it appears everyone is doing their own tasks

CT: D-} do you have a particular subject you wish to discuss?

AC: :33 well speakingof matespurrits how is you and Aradia going

CT: D-} oh yes well I suppose we are in a healthy relationship so far

AC: :33 no bumps yet?

CT: D-} no she seems quite happy with our matespritship

AC: :33 the ship has finally sailed!

CT: D-} what about your flush interest?

AC: :33 e-eh? oh well I'm in no flush quadrant as you know

CT: D-} but you have a fondness for our mutant b100ded leader as you have said

AC: :33 that rights…but…

CT: D-} but?

AC: :33 I heard that Karkitty was furlushed fur…purrezi

AC: :33 I mean I don't blame him purrezi is great…

AC: :33 …and I'm just me…

CT: D-} did he say that

AC: :33 huh?

CT: D-} did he himself say that

AC: :33 well…no not furrom him I just heard around but…

CT: D-} then do not worry you still have a chance

CT: D-} personally I would forbid you to flush for the likes of him

CT: D-} but you seem very set on flushing for him so all I can do is approve

AC: :33 h33h33 thank you Equihiss I hope I do

**A loud knocking starts at the door **

**Nepeta is startled **

AC: :33 I have to go someone is at the door

CT: D-} alright then be careful I shall troll you afterwards

AC: :33 …thank you Equius I really n33ded that

CT: D-} what are Moirails for

AC: :33 h33h33

**Nepeta closes her hivetop, places it next to her recuperacoon and splashes fresh blood on her OTP drawing**

'I can always draw it later'

**The loud knocking had started to cease when she reached the door**

'Yes?'

**In front of her stands an irritated Karkat **

'ABOUT FUCKING TIME'

'O-oh hi Karkitty! What are you doing here?'

**She asks nervously a faint blush rapidly appearing **

'I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WERE DOING ANYTHING AT THE MOMENT'

'No not right now I was just talking to Equihiss on trollian'

'WELL CAN I COME IN?'

'S-sure'

**Nepeta steps back and widens the door allowing Karkat to pass **

**A pile of Pillows sat in the corner from her last feelings jam and she plucks two out**

**After finding a cozy spot against the wall she pats the pillow besides her **

'Thanks…'

**Karkat mumbles, closing the door and sits besides her **

**He's really close**

**Nepeta breaks the too quite silence **

'so what brings you to my magnificent room Karkitty? Have nothing to do either?'

'yeah I guess so everyone is too busy to hang out with me so after much thought I decided to go visit you'

**Nepeta had never heard Karkat speak so softly in the entire time she knew him for, she almost missed what he said **

'Well to start things off I'll see if I have anything you can drink'

**Nepeta quickly gets up **

'Wait'

**Karkat grabs her sleeve**

'I'm not thirsty…can we just talk for a bit?'

**Nepeta slowly sits back down she thought she heard wrong but did his voice…break? **

**An hour or so passes with them conversing random subjects with no particular interest **

**Finally nepeta works up the courage to ask **

'Karkitty are you ok?'

**Karkat stops and stares at nepeta with wide eyes before dropping his head and sadly smiles**

'Heh I guess you could say I'm not'

'Do you want me to call Gamzee?'

'Mhmjm'

**Ok that time nepeta really didn't hear him**

'Speak up Karkitty I can't hear you'

'Don't bother'

'But if your having purroblems shouldn't you talk with your moirail?'

'HE LEFT ME'

**Nepeta stumbles back not expecting a change of voice so quickly **

'HE FUCKING UP AND LEFT ME JUST LIKE THAT'

**She goes towards Karkat and hugs him as tears started to roll**

'What happened Karkitty?'

'IT *hic* STARTED WHEN I WAS STILL FLUSHED FOR TEREZI

**Nepeta freezes suddenly really not wanting to hear what happened **

'I WAS REALLY WORRIED ABOUT HER SINCE GOING BLACK FOR GAMZEE WEEKS AGO SHE'S NEVER REALLY BEEN THE SAME AND I TOLD HER THAT BUT SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN SAYING IT WAS NONE OF MY CONCERN'

'I KEPT TRYING UNTIL I JUST HAD ABOUT FUCKING ENOUGH I WAS BECOMING LESS FLUSHED FOR HER BY DAY AND THEN WHEN SHE HOOKED UP WITH STRIDER THAT WAS IT'

(So the rumour was true…once upon a time)

**Nepeta thought as she started rubbing Karkat's back**

'BUT OBVIOUSLY GAMZEE BEING MY MOIRAIL OR EXMOIRAIL NOW WAS ANOTHER FUCKING PROBLEM HE WAS TAKING LESS AND LESS OF THAT SHITTY BRAIN DESTROYING SOPER SLIME AND THEN ONE MORNING HE FUCKING HIT ME IN THE FACE WITH ONE OF HIS CLUBS AND JUST SAID'

'I NO LONGER GIVE A MOTHERFUCK OF YOUR SHIT OR HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT MY QUADRENTS OR WHO GOES MOTHERFUCKING IN THEM BECAUSE YOUR NOT PART OF THIS FUCKING CLOWN'S ONE ANYMORE'

'HE LEFT ME THERE BLEEDING AND…'

'Hurt'

**He whispers the last word against nepeta's shoulder as if it took all his energy to say it**

'My old flush crush practically walked all over my feelings, my moirail hit and practically ditched me'

'I know we weren't the best but…I thought it could work'

**Karkat laughed softly **

'Best thing is…none of my friends gives a flying fuck about it'

'And I'm…alone'

**Nepeta couldn't take it anymore **

**She slightly pushed him back and gives him a short kiss before hugging tightly **

'Your not alone Karkitty I'm still here listening to you'

'I care about you so so much you have no idea'

'I know I shouldn't tell you this right now and that it's wrong'

'But I am so furlushed fur you it hurts so so much'

'And it purreaks me when I think that you are so hurt inside'

'Purrezi has no idea what she has lost you are such a great troll I don't unpurrstand how she can just walk all ofur you as if it's nothing'

'H-how can she be so c-cruel'

**Nepeta sniffs and listens to Karkat's beating heart in his frozen state **

(What if it was a mistake? I should have nefur came onto him like that especially when he's in such a state! What if he's angry now maybe he'll leave me or worse nefur talk to me again)

**Nepeta starts doubting her decision every second a word isn't said, a muscle not moved, a breath not breathed **

**She starts pulling away flushed with embarrassment and shame **

'I-I'm sorry Karkitty I shouldn't have-'

**A pair of lips finds hers and meet **

**The kiss lasts much longer than the last, nepeta can taste the cherries of his tears and when they pull away their panting for air **

'*huff* Karkitty?'

'You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that'

'Huh? B-but didn't you say-'

'When I said that I was losing my flush crush on Terezi I seemed to have been gaining more for you instead'

'Really?'

**Karkat can see how surprised and happy she is **

'Gog when I used to see you walking down those hallways I had never saw you frown'

'You were always so happy, confident and nothing ever got to you'

'I heard that Rose human say that opposites attract but you are literally so different from me that I couldn't understand why I was feeling this way about you'

'But the more I saw you the more red I became'

'Besides being so fucking kind and confident there was one thing that stood out to me that Terezi would never have'

'What's that?'

**She asks genuine curiosity settles over her, no possibility crosses her mind **

**What could she have that Terezi didn't?**

'Your honesty'

'My honesty?'

**Confusion etches her features**

'What you do and how you act is just so blunt that anyone a mile away could fucking see what your up to'

'But there's never any fucking bad motives with you, whatever you do just seems to be an effort to help whoever, you encourage and cheer up others because your genuinely concerned, if your angry or sad it appears on your face no matter how you try to hide it and that's something Terezi could never do'

'With her there's always a motive, she's always scheming and you can't tell how she's feeling or what's she thinking behind those go damn glasses of hers THAT'S what separates you two so much'

'And I prefer to know what my matesprit would be bothered about at times'

**Nepeta is in tears **

**For the first time ever Karkat Vantas has finally expressed his feelings towards nepeta in a way nepeta never imagined **

'A-AH FUCK IM SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO CRY DID I SAY SOMETHING WRONG?!'

'I'll LET YOU THINK ABOUT THAT UH'

**Karkat face red gets up, walks and reaches the door **

-but not before he's tackle-pounced from behind

'FUCK'

'Does that mean what I think it means Karkitty?'

**Karkat sits up and looks at the ground, his blood colour visibly shown on his cheeks **

**Nepeta looks with hopeful eyes, he takes a deep breath, locks eyes with nepeta and says **

'Nepeta I'm so very flushed for you that I'm sure it would outshine our Alternian sun if it was possible, I hope if you become my matesprit I would be able to keep that smile you have on everlasting?'

**Nepeta sits there overcome with disbelief, tears in her eyes and with an olive green blush across her cheeks she breaks out a wide grin and pounces on Karkat, kissing him deeply **

'Yes Karkitty yes yes yes I have waited for this day for so long *sniff* I'm so happy'

'I guess watching those romcons payed off'

'Heehee or maybe it was your charm that sweeper me off my feet'

'That too of course'

**They kiss once again before cuddling close together, sighing at the warmth **

*******later time********

-CentaursTesticle [CT] started trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG] at - ?:?-

CT: D-} I have heard from my dear moirail that you two have filled each other's matesprit quadrent while I am happy for nepeta and have approved of you two being together I will warn you

CT: D-} hurt my moirail in any way, shape or form and even without my bow I will hunt you down, leave you until your unrecognisable, make your life even more miserable than it was before and leave you practically begging for death got it?

CT: D-} you've been warned

-CentaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling CarcinoGeneticist [CG] at - ?:?-

'FUCK'

**Annnnnd done was that okay as a first try? Was it ooc? (Never wrote a proper fanfic before) I don't know if it's fluffy enough for you guys but give me feedbacks on what you think and send more requests**!


End file.
